What's a Witch to Do?
by CoffeeGirl129
Summary: Bonnie wants Damon gone. What's a witch to do well with the help of Emily's spell book, a time travel spell. Good news it worked, Bad news it sent her 146 years into the past. Where Damon is a human and he has taken an intrest in Bonnie. What's Bonnie going to do? Read and find out! Bamon!


**AN: I don't know Bonnie or Damon. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Bonnie knew that it was time to stop Damon from hurting everyone she loves. Maybe if she stopped him from coming to town that she could save herself from knowing that she's a witch or that vampires and werewolves are real. She was just tired of losing everyone to this world that she wishes she could forget. There was only one way to fix it magic the one thing she wanted to never know about. Taking Emily's spell book from under her bed, Bonnie flipped knowing the exacted page.

The spell was simple enough some light chanting, lighting of candles, and visualizing. Taking a deep breath she slipped off her bed made her way to her closet that she kept her witch stuff. Her supplies were from her Grams house thing that she would need to be a Bennett witch. Bonnie grabbed her bag and filled it with the spell book, and the candles. Slipping out of the house and into the woods it was dark and maybe not the best to cast a spell in the woods in a town full of vamps and wolves.

She made her way to the clearing and fixed to start the chanting as she lit the candles.

"_From this time I ask to be sent to where my heart desires. _

_To right what needs to be corrected and change that must be. _

_So send me back and bring me peace._

_ Bennett witches hear my calls and send me back to Damon Salvatore._

_Hear my cries and send me back. " _

With each word Bonnie's voice became stronger as she spoke the word that would save them all. The wind picked up sending her curls whip around her, it was hard for her to see what was happening as the wind continued to wrap itself around Bonnie's body. Then as quickly as the wind came it settled, and her power left with it. With nothing holding her up, she could no longer stand her body gave out as everything went black.

Bonnie had no clue to how long she was out, but whatever she was lying on was hard and itchy against her skin. Slowly she opened her eyes to a very small room; she was on a twin size bed. It was strange this place that she had fall into.

"Where am I?" Bonnie's was horse as she tried to get the words out.

"Well, my sweet that's not the question you should be asking." That voice, she knew that voice she had heard in her dreams. It was Emily Bennett. This didn't make any sense she had been dead for over hundred years. Emily came into the light from where she sat in the small chair near the uncomfortable bed.

"What?" Bonnie asked sitting up in the bed.

"Your question should be 'when are you'." Bonnie's eye brows knitted together as she realizes that she wasn't a year in the past but 146 years.

It was getting hard to get air in her longs as the weight of what she had done came crashing down on her. Emily just sat quietly on the side of the bed waiting for Bonnie to speak.

"I have to get back, this isn't right." Tear started to fall from Bonnie's eyes. Emily moved her hand to Bonnie's it was warm and strong like her Grams. Bonnie relaxed against the wooden head board. She had to get home.

"Calm yourself. I will help you get home Bonnie Bennett."

"How do you know my name, and how did I get to this place." She said looking around the room.

"My sweet you are of my line and a witch I would know you anywhere. As for how you got here the eldest Salvatore son found you." Her mouth dropped at Damon's name, he had found her.

"You mean Damon Salvatore?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I have connived them to let you stay as a maid until we can send you back to your time." Emily got up and walked to the dresser pulling out clothes for Bonnie to wear.

"When you say maid you mean cleaning?" Bonnie's voice cracked at the fact she was no longer in her Mystic Falls. Standing up from the bed she began putting on the dress that Emily gave her. _I have to blend in; I have to no matter what. _Bonnie told herself as she looked herself in the mirror. Turning to her great, great, great, grandmother she was almost sure she was ready for whatever the south could offer.

"Lead the way Emily."

The two girls left the room entering a hallway that must have been the services wing. They walked in silence until they came to swing doors that lead to the main house. Bonnie had been to the Salvatore Mansion before but that was when it was burn to the gowned. The house was filled with painting and beautiful furniture, it was amazing.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Damon sat in the study reading the newspaper, when the door opens to show Katharine's servant Emily with the girl that he had found in the woods. Standing in the doorway Bonnie looked at Damon, he seemed so young and unaware of the dangers of world he lived in. He stilled had that mischievous gleam in his clear blue eyes. His hair curled at his temp, he was beautiful so alive and there wasn't any scare from what Katharine did to him and his brother. That seems to have aged him over the years of trying to get her out of the tomb she wasn't even in.

Seeing human Damon and what he lost because of Katharine digging her claws into both brothers and pitting them against each other. Bonnie knew looking at human Damon that if he never became a vampire, he would never want to open the tomb and then her Grams would still be alive.

"Mr. Salvatore, this is the new maid Bonnie Bennett." Emily stepped out of the way so Bonnie could come into the room.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip nervously as Damon put down his newspaper and walked up to her. He was wearing a white shirt with the first three buttons undone, he was so yummy in his 1864 clothing it was a real shame that now in her time he favored black everything.

"Well, Bonnie why were you in the woods all by yourself?" Damon asked. Bonnie just looked at him not sure what to say. Normally if Damon asked her something she would fight him for whatever he wanted out of her, but now she couldn't really answer the way she wanted to.

"I don't remember how I got there. One moment I was home and the next I was waking up in a strange room." Bonnie's voice began to quiver with her words. She turned into Emily selling the weak and scared little girl.

"There, there everything is going to be okay." Emily patted her back, as Damon's eye filled with uncertainty at the girl's words.

Damon took in Bonnie for the first time since he had found her, she was no longer in her strange clothing that were close fitting to her body, it was so much different than what he was used to. The women he knew wore layers of skirts and corsets, but this girl wore pants that fit tightly to her leg and sat low on her hips, her top was like something a man would wear. On her though it suited her the white four button shirt made her skin glow in the moonlight. He had never seen someone so enchanting even Miss. Katharine didn't confuse him as this woman standing in front of him. Something inside him wanted to know about this strange girl with her dark curls and her mischievous green eyes, her skin was a beautiful caramel.

Damon wanted to know more about this Bonnie Bennett and what secrets she was clearly hiding. Damon moved his hand wanting to touch her and that soft skin; he was half way there when he realized what he was doing. He dropped his hand stepping away from her. Just when Miss. Katharine came giggling in with Stephen on her heels. Bonnie was shocked at how carefree human Stephen were as vampire Stephen, his smile let up his handsome face.

"Damon, save me!" Katharine said hiding behind Damon as Stephen tried to get at her.

Bonnie glared at the woman that looked so much like her best friend and the fact that they could be twins and their attraction to Stephen Salvatore. Taking a deep breath Bonnie focused on the floor to avoid Damon's clear gaze, she knew that if she looked at him that he would know how she feeling for Katharine. He seemed to always know what she was feeling by just looking in her eyes and even though this was not vampire Damon she just didn't want to give him that opportunity.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Damon smiled at his brother as he protected Katharine. Bonnie tried to hide her smile behind her hand it was like seeing Elena and Stephen together at the first game of the season.

"She has the football and she won't give it back." He said as grabbed for her again. She just giggled waving the football in her hand, taunting Stephen.

Bonnie just watched as Damon tried to placate his little brother and be the hero to Katharine. He was so light joking with his brother that it made Bonnie's heart ache that the knowledge that this would not always be.

_Did I just feel sorry for Damon? _Bonnie thought as she remember that she hated Damon and that she shouldn't feel whatever it is that she seem to be feeling. As they continued to play around Damon eyes seemed to stay on Bonnie as she looked away from the three of them to Emily.

"If that is all I will show Bonnie the house, so if you excuse us." Emily said bowing her head and leaving the room with Bonnie on her heels. Bonnie gave a glance behind as she left Damon took the football.

Damon ran to the French doors to the garden with Stephan and Katharine fallowing sauté.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Emily took Bonnie though the mansion showing her the bedrooms that she would be cleaning and the kitchen, dining room. Bonnie felt so overwhelmed by everything that had happen to her in the last 24 hours, but she needed to regain her strength so that she could help Emily send her back to the future.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Plz review!


End file.
